


Symphony, by Wilbur

by kicktriple



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, L’Manburg, L’manberg, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Revolution, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kicktriple/pseuds/kicktriple
Summary: A story about two wars, one singing the melody, one singing the harmony.
Kudos: 15





	Symphony, by Wilbur

**Author's Note:**

> I used Toby instead of Tubbo because I submitted this for a school project and Toby was easier lol

_ They were down, bad. Who would’ve thought this much chaos could occur in a world of just thirty people? Although the small group of revolutionaries had just outsmarted the most powerful fighters, they were losing the battle for independence. The five boys trudged back to the safety of their small nation, nicknamed L’Manberg, encased in a hardened stone wall. It was really quite a beautiful place— willow trees swayed in the distance, a small creek babbled a few yards away. Eret, the intelligent craftsman, elegantly led the way, discussing strategies with Fundy. Toby, the calm and wholesome twin, nervously glanced at Tommy, his loud and impulsive other half. Wilbur, the eldest of the bunch, and the leader of the rebellion, followed from behind, urging his two younger brothers to pick up the pace. He gazed at the special place he called home. It reminded him of Phil. Wilbur was often mistaken for the twins’ father, but their real father lived far away, alone. He often wished Phil would visit and see what he had accomplished. Wilbur snapped out of his haze and focused on the direction of Eret’s boots. He sighed. Everything was perfect, if he chose to ignore the smell of gunpowder that lingered in the air.  _

Wilbur displays a worn smile as he watches a bright-eyed Tommy beam at the person taking the podium. Toby faces the crowd, and gives an awkward smile to the large cluster of enemies and allies. The original revolutionaries had finally won the civil war against the dictator who took L’Manberg from them. The newly inaugurated President Toby grins at his best friend.

“Tommy, there’s no one else I would rather have at my side.” Wilbur chuckles as Tommy eagerly accepts the offer to be Vice President, and Fundy holds back a laugh after wondering how much Tommy’s ego has inflated after winning two wars. Tommy engulfs his twin in an aggressive hug.

“Let’s go, Toby! I can’t believe you’re president, big man!”

Wilbur’s cheerful expression fades as he slips away from the noisy celebration. He knows he must follow through with his plan. His L’Manberg, his special place, his unfinished symphony, it was taken away from him when Dictator Schlatt took over. Since then, the dull static thudding in Wilbur’s head has driven him to insanity, a ticking time bomb that will never explode.

_ “Eret, where are we going? We don’t even know where they went after we totally outplayed them,” Toby asked. Tommy smirked.  _

_ “I have something to show you. Fundy, can you hold this?” Eret handed over his lantern and brushed dirt and debris away from the forest floor to reveal a hidden door. Tommy hastily hoisted the trapdoor open, and Toby winced as the hinges screeched. The boys copied Eret as he descended a rope ladder down into a small space.  _

_ “Follow me.” Eret led his comrades down a narrow hallway, a smile tempting his lips. _

The noise from the celebration fades and the dull pounding in his head grows as Wilbur moves a carefully placed boulder and steps into his cave, his hideaway. The light from his lantern dances around the jagged walls. Wilbur comes to a pause at a button. He’d been here countless times before. His unfinished symphony, his special place, L’Manberg is no longer special. It has nothing to do with Toby now being president- Wilbur himself had selected the boy as leader. L’Manberg is tainted by the greed of war. Wilbur blankly stares at the button, a wooden button, one that he had connected to a network of underground explosives that covered every corner of the small nation. 

“Wil, what are you doing?” Wilbur spins around and his eyes connect with those of his father’s.

“Phil,” Wilbur’s voice comes out as a croak. His bloodshot eyes dart around the room, quite literally looking for an excuse. He bites his lip, halting an explanation from sliding past his teeth.

“I know what the button does, Wil. Why? You’ve just won it all back.”

Wilbur’s jaw hesitantly releases its grip. His head pounds.

_ The tight underground hallway expanded into a small room, which was still quite cramped for the five boys. Tommy squinted at a sign on the wall. _

_ “Final Control Room,” he read. “What is this, Eret?” Toby made eye contact with Wilbur, expecting clarification. Wilbur shrugged in response. “Is this some sort of secret weapon?” Eret stayed silent as Tommy thought out loud. He closed his eyes and rested his long fingers on a rough wooden surface.  _

“Phil, before we won the revolutionary war for L’Manberg, something happened— I’m sure you’re aware of who Eret is.”

_ Eret swallowed a smile as he pressed his fingertips into a splintery wooden button, triggering hidden doors. Wilbur looked in horror as their enemies, equipped with powerful weapons, emerged from behind the wall and swarmed the final control room.  _

_ “Traitor!” Tommy cried as he yanked a stunned Toby away towards the exit. _

“The traitor had a saying, Phil. Six words that have left a stain on L’Manberg ever since our independence.”

_ As the revolutionaries scrambled out of the trap, Eret taunted them, calling out,  _

_ “Down with the revolution boys— _

“—it was never meant to be.” Wilbur turns back around and pounds his fist into the button in desperation. Phil gasps as the rock is blown away from one side of the cave, and watches as the world outside crumbles. Frozen in shock, he finally peels his eyes away from the sight to see his son handing him a knife with pleading eyes.

“Wil, what? No, I can’t do that, you’re my son, I–” Wilbur cuts Phil off with a frantic, desperate expression, and Phil screws his eyes shut. Wilbur falls to the ground in pure euphoria. He is free. The static in his head ceases as he slips in and out of consciousness. The last sensation he feels is a salty teardrop on his cheek, Phil washing the blood away from his face. His L’manberg, his special place, his unfinished symphony, forever unfinished. It was never meant to be.


End file.
